My demon love
by SandoraNaito
Summary: The south state girl Sandy valentine and her constantly angry mom moves to a small town in Arizona, right in the middel between woods and deserts. On her first day at high School she meets two boys, Sebastian and Ciel. The story is about Sandy and the two boys, and is shown in Sandy's PoV. It is about what happends after their meeting, and that's alot supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Sandy, I hope you're not taking your time just to make me angry" my mom is yelling from the kitchen. Already angry so the warning was a bit too late.

I stand up from my desk and shut the mac, I put it in my backpack just in case I would get bored or got an idea for my story. The first day of school, the first day of my teen life. My mom and I had moved from the small town in the south state to another small town in Arizona. Even though I loved the heat I didn't like it better here than in the south states.

"Sandy Valentine, this is my last warning, if you don't come down right now-"she stopped to make a dramatic effect.

"I'm coming now!" I couldn't even conceal the anger in my voice.

If I hadn't lived with my mom's anger all my life I would have probably gone crazy as my dad, he didn't know that she had this bad of a temper all the time. After the letters he sends me once in a while it seems that she has been angry since I was born. I'm pretty sure she is blaming me for giving her this temper.

"I shouldn't need to use your whole name Sandy, it irritates me that you're trying my temper" as always my mom had this stressful sound in her voice. She didn't know how to relax.

"Well, now I'm down and you can relax, if you would drive me to school you don't need to bother for the rest of the day" I'm trying to have this calming voice even though I wanted to shout at her for being so inpatient.

We drive to my new school, my new high school, in silence. I enjoyed the silence; it was never this calm with my mom. When we arrived I almost jumped out the car before it had stopped. I had to get out of the car before she would begin to yell at me for making myself late, even though it was al leats 15 minutes until school actually started.

"Bye mom, I'll walk home from school today" I ran out after saying the last word. My mom didn't care as long as I was out of the house and didn't irritate her.

I was walking in the corridor in my own mind when all of a sudden I stumbled into a tall black haired boy. He had black nails and a tattoo on his hand.

"OH, I'm so sorry. I should really watch where I walk" my voice was high pitched. Why hadn't I watched were I was going? When the black haired boy looked at me, I was totally shocked. He had these brown-reddish eyes that just looked right into my soul.

"It's fine, you're not hurt are you?" the boy stood up and lend me a hand, I hesitated before I took his hand. When he had helped me up he helped me find my classroom. I was lucky enough to know we had all the same classes.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis by the way." He smiled at me. It was a half-smile, but still the nicest I've ever seen.

"My name is Sandy Valentine, I have just moved here" I'm looking down on my shoes, I was so embarrassed by what had happened in the hallway I couldn't look him, even though I really wanted to.

"Again I'm so sorry for knocking you down; it was really clumsy of me." I probably was red as a cherry so I still looked at my shoes.

"It wasn't your fault, but if you want to apologize then you can eat lunch with me." He smiled, even nicer than before. How could it be that me, a new girl who was too shy to talk to someone unless I had to, had gotten a lunch "date" on my first day. I couldn't believe it.

"Eh, if I'm causing you any trouble with your friends you don't have to bother, I'm perfectly fine by eating alone" I felt so stupid, why couldn't I just say _thanks for the offer_ or _I would love to_.

"No not at all, you shouldn't be eating alone anyways." he put a small laugh at the end for so to smirk at me.

"I'll guess, if I'm not to any bother, that we could eat lunch together." I look up at Sebastian, I just had to look at him in case he thought I wasn't interested, since I really was. He was the first an probably the only friend I had made today.

"Cool, it's a plan, do you have any nickname I can call you by?" his voice made me think twice before I answered-

"No, no one has ever bothered to give me one." I look down again, I was thinking about all the friends I didn't have.

"Alright, I'll just call you Sandy until we have found you a nickname." He smiled, he actually smiled at me.

Through the day it all went as an rollercoaster, fast. By lunch time I hadn't written anything on my laptop, I always used to do that, write at least one page, but not this time.

When I was in the cafeteria I was looking for Sebastian, after searching for him through the whole room, two hands wraps around my head and covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" Sebastian began to laugh. I on the other hand was scared and thought I maybe had a mini heart attack.

"Sebastian, stop bothering the girl." A kind of irritated voice came from behind Sebastian. I heard Sebastian sigh and he took away his hands from my face.

"Of course Ciel, and I'm so sorry Sandy" he smiled the sugar sweet smile again.

"Hi, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I'm Sebastian little brother." The blue haired boy smiled a half-smile. When I looked into his one eye, because the other was covered with an eye patch, it was like looking at the clear blue sky, or more like the ocean. He has the deepest blue eye color I've ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Sandy Valentine" I smile; it was a nervous smile, but still a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sandy, so Sebastian told me that you're going to eat lunch with us" Ciel smirked; he seemed so young, especially since we are in high school.

"Sorry for asking, but how old are you Ciel?" I bite my tongue, why did I ask him that.

Ciel smirked again.

"I'm 13, I have skipped some grades." He laughs. I feel so dumb for asking. Now I'm sure he is offended by me. It was an awkward silence,

"Now let's eat, shall we?" Sebastian takes his arm around mine on one side and Ciel's on the other. We walk to a table far away from the other, like it wanted to be alone.

"Now I already know what Ciel wants, what do you want Sandy?" he smiled at me, in the corner of my eye I see Ciel glare at another table. Like someone is annoying him.

"Ehm, I'm not sure, I eat almost everything so I guess I'll just go with you and see." I stand up from my seat, but before I know it I'm right back again.

"You shouldn't need to go, if you eat almost everything I can surprise you" Sebastian had pushed me and was now looking into my eyes; we must have been locked like that because I hear Ciel clear his throat.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just stay here and keep Ciel with company." I smile, I'm sure I was whispering.

"Good, now when I come you have to close your eyes so you don't see what I've bought for you" he smiled and walked to get us food.

"So are you and Sebastian siblings or…?" the question just hangs in the air, I didn't know what else they could be.

"Eh, no we're more just living together, but we say we are brothers so people don't begin to ask." Ciel leaned closer to me and whispered "we're not in love, just so you know. I actually think Sebastian likes you." Ciel lean back and began to giggle for himself, it seemed he had revealed a secret.

"But I've only known Sebastian for a few hours, and you for a few minutes, I don't think Sebastian likes me with only the time we have known each other." I probably didn't make any sense in what I said, but I couldn't take it back now.

"Heh, you shouldn't judge him. He can get to know people by only talking to them a few minutes." Ciel looked down on the table. When he looks up he is looking over my shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Sebastian is coming." Ciel gave me the warning and I closed my eyes. I heard a tray been put down in front of me. It smelled good, but I didn't know what.

"Open your mouth" I heard Sebastian sitting right next to me, was he going to feed me? I opened my mouth, my eyes still closed, and I taste something sweet. I closed my mouth and began to chew. It had to be some sort of cake.

"Stop that already and let the girl eat." I heard Ciel almost barking the words out.

I opened my eyes and look down on the tray, I was sure my mouth looked like an O. I saw some sort of chocolate cake and meatballs with spaghetti. It didn't seem right, but who cares free cake.

"I hope you like it; I got so unsure so I took something I hoped you would like." Sebastian smiled at me and then to Ciel. I looked at their tray, It was filled with the same as mine.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, this is just amazing." I looked at Sebastian smiling a half-smile. This could get pretty expensive, but I didn't care. Not at all.

"You don't need to pay me back, it was I who asked you to eat with us so that's the least thing I can do." He looked over at Ciel that was again glancing over to another table. I heard him make a noise that sounded rather threatening. I look in the same direction to see a guy or girl dressed in all red. Even the hair was red.

"Ohh Bassy," the red haired person walked over to us and gave me an ugly look. "Why are you two sitting with, _that_" The red haired person points with his or her finger at me.

"That's none of your business Grell." It was Ciel who answered. I look over at Sebastian who is looking with a deadly look at this Grell.


	2. Chapter 2

«Ah, my sweet Bassy, why are you so cruel to me? Why don't you love me?" Grell sat down on Sebastian's lap but to get thrown right of again. I could see that both Sebastian and Ciel was angry at Grell for making a scene.

"We're just being nice Grell, it's not ab big deal that we're eating lunch with someone." Ciel had a calm sound in his voice even though he looked like he wanted to kill Grell right on this spot with his own hands.

"Erh, if I'm to any bother you shouldn't need to" I got cut off by Sebastian saying.

"No, you're not to any bother at all; it's Grell that is to bother." Sebastian looked at me and then Grell. One of the others from Grell's table came and saved us by telling Grell about some boy who was single or something like that. He began to giggle and walked back to hear about every detail of the story.

"Bye sweet Bassy, I hope we can find out of this soon." Grell sent an air kiss in Sebastian's direction.

After lunch I had art, me and Sebastian followed Ciel to his class before we headed for our class. Sebastian asked if we could hold hands, even though it might be too early for that in love stuff I said 'yes'.

"Sorry for Grell, he can be a handful sometimes." Sebastian smiled down at me, maybe to cover up for the irritation in his voice.

"Oh, okay so he is a not s_he_." I giggled, hopefully helping with the irritation.

"Yes, he's not a she." He laughed. "I hope you know that I really like you." He let go of my hand and gave me a hug. I got a bit startled by the hug, but I let myself sink into it and hugged back. It felt like an eternity when we stood like this.

"Maybe we should to get to class, even though I could stand like this forever." He sighted into my hair and took a deep breath. "You smell good, I hope you know that." I pulled out of the hug and looked up at him.

"Thanks, but we should head for class now." I smiled. It was the first person that I meet today that might be the last I've ever want to see.

We walked into the classroom and sat down on two desks in the back of the classroom. Just as we sat down the teacher came in and started class. He wanted us to work in pairs and work with a working sheet, we could do many small tasks or one project like, and if we did that we would actually get off the rest of the day.

"Should we get off the rest of the day, I can ask of Ciel to play sick so we can go home." Sebastian smiled, I smiled too. It was a great plan. I just nod. We walked to the teacher at the end of the class. He wrote our names and gave us off the rest of the day.

"Hey Ciel, what if you go to the nurses office and tell them you're sick." Sebastian smiled from ear to ear when we meet Ciel in the hallway.

"Why would I do that?" Ciel looks at me and Sebastian with a skeptically look.

"Well, me and Sandy got the rest of the day off so we thought to drive home. I don't want you to walk home so I thought you could just skip the two last classes." Sebastian smirked, it wasn't the best lesson to say that someone should skip school, but I just wanted to go home.

Wait, maybe not. Mom was most likely still angry. Of course she was angry, she always is.

"Oh, I remember something; I really don't want to go home." I look at Ciel and Sebastian; they both gave me an odd stare.

"Why? Are you treated bad at home?" Ciel was the one to ask.

"Eh, is just my mom, she's just really angry all the time." I look down on my shoes; I was so embraced by my mom's temper.

"Oh, but we can go to our house, it's only me and Ciel." Sebastian was the one to answer. I look up, my eyes a bit wet from my tears in the corner of my eyes. As I hate tears, always coming at the wrong moments.

"Really? That would be great." I tried to smile. I closed my eyes so that the tears would go away.

"Yeah, and then you get to know where we live." Ciel smirked. It seemed funny to him that they were going to show me their home.

We headed for the nurses office, Ciel really knew how to play sick. It looked like he had a cold. The nurse wrote down that '_Ciel Phantomhive is sick and going home_.' Or something similar. We now walked to the parking lot to a black Mercedes. My moth was for the second time shaped like an O. That was a freaking awesome looking car. And I'm not the type of girl who likes cars, but this was just awesome.

"Yeah, is it alright that you sit in the back?" it was Ciel who asked, he had a worried look at his face. Like he didn't want me to take he's place.

"Sure, it's okay with me." I smiled to show that it was okay. Sebastian looked at me with a look that said '_If you want to sit in the passenger seat then just tell me_'. I was going to open the door after Ciel had climbed in, but I was stopped by Sebastian's hand.

"Let me open the door." He was in a half bow and opened the door for me.

"Heh, just like a butler." I laughed; it was funny how he behaved, just like a butler. "A true gentleman." I got rosy on my cheeks; no one had ever been like this to me.

"I'm simply one hell of a gentleman" Sebastian chuckled for so to smirk at me.

When I had climbed in he closed the door. After a few seconds he also sat in the car. When he started the car I was a bit exited for one or other reason. Maybe it was because I had gotten two friends and was going to visit them. I didn't know for sure, but I'll just say that's why.

We drove and drove, we were a little outside the town, here it was more villas and mansions. When we stopped it was inside a garage of a villa. It seemed very modern. When we came inside I saw it was modern.

"Wow, quite the difference of me and mom's old war house." I look around with big curiosity. It really was different from my house, the old civil war house. Or that would be the house in the south states; that would always be my home, even though I began to like this town.

"Oh, is your house that old?" Ciel asked me with his head tilted.

"Oh, I was thinking about the old house in the south states, I can't forget it so easy." My smile felt fake; I wanted to sit down and cry. No, I couldn't begin with that.

"I can understand that, I kind of miss the old mansion in England." Ciel came over to me and gave me a one arm hug. I was a bit shocked; he didn't seem to be like this. When I looked over at Sebastian he looked just as shocked as I; actually more. Ciel pulled out of the hug.

"Shall we show you around the house?" Sebastian had snapped out of the Ciel hug-shock.

"That sounds like a great idea." I tried to sound excited, hopefully it worked.

We walked around and they showed me all the rooms, it was really nice. Everything looked so modern, it was most white and black, but the library and Ciel's office was in dark wooden tones. My my what a house it was. I just loved everything about it; I couldn't find anything wrong with it. Every little detail looked all perfect.

"How do you keep it clean?" I couldn't find anything else to say. I thought '_WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? NOW THEY THINK YOUR INTRESTED IN CLEANING!_' I felt stupid, not just stupid but embarrassed.

"I'm actually not sure; it kind of just keeps it clean by itself." Ciel was totally joking; he looked like he was going to explode in laughter.

We had been drinking some tea and been talking when my phone called. And guess who it was; my mom.

"Can you two excuse me for a moment?" I smiled a '_this won't take long_' smile. They both nod. When I was out in the hallway I answer.

"Sandy Valentine, where in heaven's are you now!?" my mom was actually yelling at the phone.

"Calm down, I'm just at my new friends house." I was keeping my voice down. But with my mom yelling I'm sure that both Sebastian and Ciel could hear her even through the door.

"If you're not home in 30 minutes you will wish that you're living with your dad because I'm pissed at you now!" my mom's threaten didn't sound hollow as it used to. She really had to be angry since this wasn't a joke. She hung up. I had 30 minutes until the bomb (my mom) would explode. Oh no…


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh Sebastian, can I talk to you for a minute?" I look into the living room through a crack at the door. My face looking nervous.

"Sure, is it important?" Sebastian and Ciel had a worried look.

"Yeah, pretty important." I do a motion with my finger to show him to come into the hallway. He kind of slowly stands up from the seat and walks over. When we're in the hall he closes the door.

"My mom is furious at me and I have to come home right now, I wondered if you could drive me?" I smile a sad smile. It made my stomach knots together, since I can see Sebastian is worried.

"Yes of course." He tries to look understanding at me; he couldn't understand how it was for me.

"I just have to tell Ciel that I'll drive you home." Again with this understanding look he turn and walked into the living room and tells Ciel I have to go. When Sebastian come out again Ciel is right behind him.

"I'm coming too." Ciel had this parent sound in his voice; he looked at me with his one eye and looked truly worried.

When we're in the town again I sigh. I wasn't ready to go home and get yelled on. I had had a relaxing day ruined by my freaking mom. When we stopped outside the house I closed my eyes shut. I really didn't want to cry, especially not in front of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" both Ciel and Sebastian looked at me and asked. I just nod, slowly. I didn't know if I should just nod or shake my head. I open the door.

"Thanks for driving me home and this great day." I tried to smile, but wasn't able to. I had smiled so much that day and couldn't do it as I was going to cry when I was inside the house.

"No problem, it was fun indeed." Both gave me the exact same answer. I closed the door and walked up to the house, when I looked back at where the car was parked I waved, hopefully making a calm gest. When I opened the door I heard my mom walk with furious steps to the door.

"Sandy Valentine, I want to know right now where you have been?!" her eyes looked like they was burning, sure they was burning, with fury. I had one tear down the cheek. My eyes were blank and red like if I had been crying for a while.

"I have been with my two new friends." I said it barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head, shutting my eyes tight. '_Why are you sorry? You have wanted friends your whole life. You shouldn't be apologizing for that you have gotten friends._' That was the only thing running threw my head.

"I want you to go up to your room, tomorrow you'll walk to school and home again." My mom had a voice that a teacher could use to a trouble child. It was terrifying.

"Yes mother." I walk slowly up the stairs. I close the doors to my room, quietly not wanting mom to begin yelling more than she already had. I lied down on my bed, I had tears running down my cheeks, but still I couldn't cry.

The next two weeks I had been all quiet and didn't answer if someone asked me something, not even Sebastian and Ciel. They might think I didn't care for them as my friends, even though I did. Luckily the teachers didn't ask me anything in classes. I just sat by my desk and looked down in my book, looking like my life didn't have a meaning anymore.

"Are you alright Sandy?" Sebastian asked me in art class. I looked up, my eyes probably red and big, I shake my head with a small movement.

"Do you want to tell me?" Sebastian leaned close to me and whispered; I just took my arms around him into a tight hug. I slowly shake my head into his chest. My eyes begin to flow over with tears, small, salty tears. Sebastian hugs me tightly back. He probably noticed that he's tee was getting wet by my tears.

"It's okay." He answered me on something I wanted to say to him '_I'm sorry for wetting your tee._' I pulled out of the hug, slowly. I look at him with curiosity in my eyes. He palmed my face with his hands and looked deep into my eyes. It calmed me; I hoped he could read lips, because mine was saying '_Thanks_'.

"You're welcome." He smiled and released my face.

At end of class I walked outside, it wasn't a good day, not with the weather either. I sat on a bench and was just looking at the school. I hadn't noticed so much about the school. Like that it was a brick building, or that it had its own football field. Stuff that was hard to not notice. I didn't understand. It was a great start, I had gotten two friends. It all had to fall apart.

"Hey, you're alright?" a sarcastic voice was sounded right behind me. I knew just who it was; it was someone I didn't want to talk to. Even though I hadn't been speaking the two last weeks.

"I asked you a question." The voice was irritated. I turned around to look at the person. And as I had thought it was Grell. He walked closer, and crossed his arms. He seemed unsatisfied, I couldn't tell why. But it probably had something with me involved.

For the first time I had a noticed how he looked like. He had red long hair, green-yellow eyes and used red spectacles. He was tall, but if you looked down on his shoes you would know why. He was wearing shoes with a little bit heels. White, perfect looking teeth.

He came closer as I didn't say why I hadn't answered his question, even though both of us knew he wasn't interested at all. He took one of his fingers and tilted my chin up so I looked directly into his eyes.

"Your eyes are quite red, why is that?" now he had a interest to be found in his voice. It seemed he got curios by my red eyes; and cheeks that were stained with tears. I didn't understand why, but maybe he didn't do it himself. We weren't really fond of each other, if you can say it that way.

"Why don't you answer when I'm asking you?!" He almost screamed at me.

I was going to open my mouth to try telling him why I wasn't answering him, but I couldn't get a sound. Instead tears began to fall, again. Grell's almost yelling had made me think of my mom, and made my tears come.

"Are you crying?" Grell sounded like he was disgusted by my crying. '_How could he?! I'm sitting here crying and you look disgusted at me like I'm throwing up my lunch._'

He took his finger away and just stared at me while my tears were flowing out. I tried to stop, but it was like saying stop to the rain, impossible. I heard Grell sigh. I heard his shoes when he turned. He made an exited sound.

"Oh Bassy, do you come often out here?" Grell had obvious seen Sebastian and became like the sun himself. I was pretty sure that Sebastian walked right by Grell, not even noticing him. It had to be; because I heard Grell put down his foot and run away. He probably had to jog for not to fall in his heels and still not going to slow.

"You're alright?" Sebastian sat down right next to me and dragged me close to him into a hug. A little later I heard Ciel come, he sat on the other side of me, rubbing my back. It had to be Ciel, because I felt it was he's tiny hands. No one else than him had this tiny hands. Again I shake my head.

I was going to walk home that day too. I took it really slow, I stopped many places just to notice how the town looked like. The town had an ice cream store, and a small street with many stores. I was just looking at all the different things; I stopped in the park and watched the birds in the pond. I took in the air with a deep breath. These things I might would have done with a smile on my face. But I had a sad look instead. I knew that if I would use more time my mom would make me grounded for the rest of the year.

I tried to move fast home, but I had already used too much time. Because when I came home my mom wasn't just yelling, she was swearing and threatening. She was actually screaming. When I came inside the house my mom rushed out to the hallway.

"Now! I give you 10 minutes to pack whatever you need, because I'm throwing you out!" My mom didn't threaten a hollow threat, she was serious. I rushed upstairs packing everything I could need for a while. Clothes, my mac, phone charger, all my money and some small jewelry from my great grandmother. I rushed down and out the house. Not only had the day been really bad, now it got worse. I didn't have any home, what was I going to do.

Not only was I kicked out of the house, now it started to rain, really bad too. '_Well, I got no other choice than walk._' I began to walk to the end of the town, in the rain. I walked to where the big villas and mansions were. I was walking to Sebastian and Ciel's villa. '_Hopefully they will let me stay a couple of days until I can go to my grandmother, or dad._' Now I really wanted to cry, but had cried too much. The tears had been cried out so there was nothing left.

When I got to the villa I just knocked on the front door. Waiting for Sebastian or Ciel to open it. I stood there quite some time waiting. The shaking would not stop, I was cold. I tried to knock on the door again and again after a while waiting. Finally I heard someone inside. Sebastian opened the door and was looking on a wet and afraid Sandy Valentine.

"Hey, Sebastian." Everything came out as a whispering, I smiled a small smile. He could only stare at me, for a moment I didn't know what might would happen.

"What has happened?" Sebastian asked with a low voice. His eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I really had to know, what would I do if he refused me?

"Of course you can stay here, what happened?" Sebastian still with shock, he winded the crack of the door so I could come in. I didn't come in at first; I just dropped my bag and fell into Sebastian's arms. I for once was so tired and wasn't able to stand any longer. The day had emptied all of my energy.

Sebastian took me in his arms, bridal style, and my bags. He carried me into one of the guest rooms. He thought '_Even though she might be angry at me for taking off her clothes and put on a pajama I have to._' He didn't want me to catch a cold. After changing me he put me into the bed and pulled the covers over me. He was just going to leave when he heard me whisper.

"Please stay with me, if only till I fall asleep." I had a sleepy voice, but still looked very serious.

"Of course, I'll just tell Ciel you're here." Sebastian walked out the room for so to be back a few minutes later. When he came to the bed he shut the lamp on the nightstand off.

"Please lay down next to me." I was barley whispering. He lied down next to me without a word; he took his arms and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me into his chest. After a short while I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning I was still snuggled up against Sebastian. He was warm and calming, I also felt warm and calm. It might have something with that Sebastian has his arms around me. I look up at him finding him observing me.

"Morning." Sebastian smiled at me. He leaned closer so our face was merely some centimeters away from each other.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered, he made my heart race. No one had ever cared for me or how I had it. I simply nod. My eyes were dry. I shut them tight. I feel us move a little bit. When I opend my eyes I see that I'm sitting up. I was leaned up against his chest.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed your wet clothes." Sebastian talks into my hair, taking a deep breath. I moved around so I sit on his lap and face him. He took his hand around my waist when he sees I'm comfortable with the new position.

"No not at all, but I didn't take pajamas with me." I look down to see that I'm wearing a shirt, probably Sebastian's shirt. It wasn't a nightgown, I saw that.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to put on you, so I just dressed you in my shirt, hope you don't mind." He began to stroke my back. Now I actually noticed he was bare chested.

"No not at all, thanks for letting me stay over the night." I lie my head down on his shoulder. I take a deep breath. I heard my tummy growl.

"You're hungry?" Sebastian looked down at me. He had heard the growl. I feel my face turn red. A deep red. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry." I move my head to his chest and look up at him. I feel like a child, it had been long since I've felt that feeling.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back with some food." Sebastian pulled me gently off of him and of to the side. The sheets felt cold. I looked at Sebastian leaving the room. When he closed the door I felt lonely. Of course I knew he would come back, but even though. The thought of being alone was creeping at me.

I heard footsteps come towards the door. Was Sebastian already finished with making me breakfast?

"Knock knock, can I come in?" it wasn't Sebastian, it was Ciel.

"Yes, just come in." I still sat just with Sebastian's shirt on. Luckily it was long enough to cover what needed to be covered. Ciel came in. he looked at me and chuckled for himself.

"You're wearing Sebastian's shirt ne~?" Ciel came to the bed and crawled up so we were close and looking at each other.

"Yes, he didn't know what else to put on me and I don't have pajamas with me." I looked down at my hands. Ciel took his finger under my chin and tilted my head up, I smiled at the gesture. He pulled his finger and smiled.

"You look good in it." Ciel laughed, I giggled a little. We stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Ciel looked at me; he bites at his bottom lip.

"Yeah sure, just ask." I smiled. Ciel hesitated, like he needed to think of what to say.

"What happened since you came walking here in the rain?" he had a worried look in his face. My face must have turned pale by the question; since he took his hands to my cheeks like to warm them up again.

"Eh, my mom got really angry at me and threw me out; you're the only friends and other people I know in the town." I look towards the window, the curtains were drawn, and they were in a plum color.

"Wow, is that even allowed, I mean to throw out a teen?" Ciel looked at me with so questioning eye that I got kind of shocked.

"I don't know, I don't think so; but it wasn't really good to live with her, she was constantly angry at me." I look back at the curtains. I wondered if it was sunny outside.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Ciel asked with an exited voice, trying to lift the mood, was now almost all up in my face, only a few centimeters away.

"Eh, okay, yeah sure." I looked at Ciel, trying to keep myself from giggling of his excitement.

"Right now we're actually in Sebastian's bedroom, not in any of the guestrooms." He grinned at me after saying the secret.

"So…" I just mumbled, couldn't continue the sentence.

"Yeah, you've been sleeping in Sebastian's bed." Ciel grinned even bigger. He began to laugh of my expression.

"So, I've been sleeping in Sebastian's bed?" I look shocked, my eyes wide open, my cheeks turning scarlet. Ciel laugh at me, he tries to stop and finally does when we hear footsteps in the hallway.

"I hope that you'll like what I made, since I don't know what you like I made something that everyone likes, waffles." Sebastian came in a smile on his mouth and shining like the sun. When he sees Ciel and I sitting on the bed he stops and just stare at us.

"Is something wrong?" I'm the first one to say something. In the corner of my eye I can see Ciel jump of the bed and walk to the window. He pulls the curtains to the side and reveals a rainy sky. He sight. Sebastian comes back to sense and walks over to the bed putting the tray down. He sits down on the bed and pulls me up to his lap.

"Nothing is wrong at all, I'll feed you." Sebastian seemed calm. He had this low voice that just made me relax. Ciel comes back to the bed and crawls up next to me and Sebastian.

"I feel a little uncomfortable sitting like this, I think I might want to eat by the table in more presentable clothes." I try to remain calm, but my voice sounded to crack somewhere in the sentence.

"Yes, of course. I'll assume you want to wear your own clothes." Sebastian looked at me. I slide down so I'm standing on the floor.

"Sebastian, I would appreciate if I could change on the guestroom instead of yours." I look toward the door.

"Of course, do you want me to show you or do you find it yourself?" I heard Sebastian stand up, he walked up behind me.

"I think I can find it on my own, if you just tell me witch door." I still try to remain calm, this time with a better result.

"It's the second door to the right down the hall." It was Ciel who answered my question. I nod, and walk out to find my room. The door was double, that made me a bit suspicious. As I walk in my heart must have stopped for a minute. The whole bed was covered with red roses. And on the night stand was a letter written in a beautiful handwriting. It says '_This is your room Sandy; I hope you will feel comfortable._' I simply smirked at it. Of course I could feel comfortable.

When I've changed I walk down to the first floor to the dining room. Ia find both Ciel and Sebastian already siting by the table.

"I hope you like waffles." Sebastian smiled the wide smile again.

"Oh, yes thank you." I felt a bit empty. It sure had something with what had happened the day before. The feeling of being abandoned by your own parent is really emptying. It drains my energy.

I start to eat, it's all silence. It feels awkward, but I didn't want to break the silence. After the three first waffles I'm beginning to feel sick. I hadn't reacted to waffle before. I quickly stand up and run to the bathroom. When I reach the bathroom I close the door, quick. I sit down by the toilet and feel that my breakfast is coming up. It feels like all my guts are coming up too.

"You're okay?" I hear Ciel on the other side of the door. I take a few breaths, when I try open my mouth I just close it right away. So instead of answering I stumble up on my feet and walk towards the door, opening it just so I can grab Ciel and pull him in.

"He-?" Ciel look at me while I lock the door. When the door is locked I turn and lean against the door. I sink on the ground, I burry my face into my hands. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Ciel look at me with a worried face.

"You're okay?" Ciel ask the question again. I lift my shoulders, I wasn't sure if I was okay. Suddenly I jump to the toilet, I throw up. When I'm done I hear Ciel open the door. In comes Sebastian.

"You're okay?!" Sebastian sounds hysterical. Again I lift my shoulders.

"Can we go to the hospital?" I whisper, if I higher my voice I just begin to throw up again. I feel someone lift me up and carry me out to the car. I get put in the backseat with Ciel. He has a cold cloth on my forehead. We rush into the city and the hospital.

The doctor asks Sebastian or Ciel what caused me to throw up. They say they didn't know, but that it might were the waffles I ate.

"Well miss Valentine, you don't have any allergy after what your documents says." The doctor is trying to talk calm, but only making me feel more worried. I had never reacted on anything.

"It might not be allergy, but she has had a rough week and that might have made her a bit sick." Ciel was the one to talk. I see the doctor nod, like he tries to burn the information onto his memory.

"Well, she should stay home a week or so; try to give her some coke and salty food." The doctor said, it sounded like something a parent would do.

"Thanks doctor." Ciel replied. We walk out, or that will say Ciel and Sebastian walks I on the other hand is carried out to the car.

Back on the mansion I get put in a bed, but against my will it's Sebastian's bed, not the one on the guestroom. I have a feeling that I will get all 'spoiled' and dolled with while I'm sick. Ugh I don't like the thought, but I'm quite sure I won't get a word in the decisions. I feel sleepy, and then I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up I see that I'm not at Sebastian's room, but at the guestroom. '_Hmm, what, I can remember I fell asleep in Sebastian's bed, how did I end up here?_' I was truly wondering. I don't feel as bad as I had been. I look at my phone, 5.25 AM. I quietly stand up and walk out in the hallway, but before I walk out I look in the mirror on the wall to see that I'm wearing the same shirt as the other morning. I tip toe down the hallway to an open door, it's the library. It's burning in the fire place. I can hear Sebastian and Ciel talk.

"Well, we have to get a soul fast, I have gown quite attached to Sandy and I really don't want to eat her soul." It's Ciel who's talking.

"Yes I agree, but I'm beginning to get really hungry now." Sebastian answered.

"Her soul smells very sweet though, if we don't mark her other demons will." It was Ciel who spoke. I take my hand in front of my mouth so I don't whimper. '_Mark me, other demons, eat my soul?!_' What had happened, how did I end up with these crazy people?

"Well, if we turn her into a demon the problem is solved, but still it's a shame to not get to eat her soul." Sebastian spoke, I couldn't help it but make a whimper, and sadly for me it was loud. Since both Ciel and Sebastian look in my direction.

"Sandy?" It's Ciel. Sebastian stands up and walks towards the door. I stand up quickly and run; I run down the hallway and got to my room. When I'm inside I lock the door, I lend against the door and slowly sink down to the floor.

"Sandy, are you okay?" Sebastian is on the other side, he sounds very worried. I take my hand up to my mouth again. I begin to cry, but just tears.

"Sebastian, where is she?" I hear Ciel come down the hall. I begin to whimper again.

"Sandy, I don't know what you heard, but I'm sure that we can explain." Sebastian was the one to ask. I just sit still for another moment.

"Your demons?" I whisper, if they are demons I'm sure they can hear me whisper.

"If you open the door we can explain." One of them leans against the door, I just feel something cold through the door.

"Sandy, if we were demons we wouldn't hurt you." Ciel talks, he sounds very trusting. I take my breath, and stand up.

"If we're going to talk you're going to sit at least a half meter away." My voice cracks. I put my hand on the door handle.

"If you feel safest that way." Ciel answered. I take a few more breaths before I unlock the door. I open the door only a slight so I can see through the crack.

We're sitting in the library, Sebastian made me some tea. I only drink a few sips, my nerves making me unable to relax.

"So is the tattoo and the nails some kind of demon thing?" I look at the table, not wanting to look at them.

"Yes and my eye patch cover the same mark like the one Sebastian has on his hand." Ciel takes away the eye patch, now I see the same mark on his eye. When I look at Sebastian I see that his eyes has become red with a pink tint, the pupils is like a cat, slit.

"What is it with the cat pupils?" I look at Ciel again to see his eye, the one without the mark, is as Sebastian's. I gasp.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you." Sebastian talks. In a split second he sits next to me. He takes both of my hands so I can't move away.

"Look at me; I'm the same Sebastian, just a little different." He makes me look into his eyes, tears burst out if my eyes. I close them tight.

"Why do you need to mark me?" I look at Sebastian. He smiles a small smile.

"So you're safe, since we're demons we feast at souls, your smells very sweet and that pull other demons to you." Sebastian takes one of his hands and presses it against my cheek. He begins to cares my cheek with his thumb.

"But why not just eat my soul then?" I look down on my and Sebastian's hands.

"Didn't you hear that we said we had grown attached to you?" now it was Ciel, in another split second he is also by me side, Sebastian let go of me. Ciel turns me around so I look at him.

"It would break our hearts to eat you since we have gotten so attached to you." Now Ciel leans his forehead against mine.

"We can't lose you 'kay?" Ciel looks deeply into my eyes. I open my mouth to say something, but no sound comes out. Ciel let go of me.

"I think I have to lie down a little." I say quietly. Sebastian pulls me back wards so I lie on him. He leans down to my face, and before I know anything he kisses me, first I don't know what to do, but after a few seconds I sink deeply into the kiss. When Sebastian pulls away I look into his eyes, my cheeks lightly pink. Our lips meet again, now I don't hesitate to kiss back. When he pulls out again he just stares at me, smiling.

"Do you believe that we want to hurt you?" Sebastian is only whispering. I slightly shake my head.

"But you said something about turning me to a demon, what was that about?" I feel confused. Sebastian gets a somewhat worried face.

"Well, it would mean that we could be together for eternity, and that other demons won't come and eat your soul, well since you're a demon." It was Ciel who answered. I sit up; Sebastian takes his arms around my shoulders.

"So it would be much easier for you two if I was a demon, am I right?" I look questioning on Ciel, then Sebastian.

"Yes, I guess it would." Sebastian talks into my hair.

"But it is your choice, if you want to become a demon or not." Sebastian kisses my cheek. My cheeks turn rosy pink. Sebastian chuckle of my blushing.

"Well, if it means that I can stay with you two for so much longer than now and that you didn't have to worry that much about other demons come and eat my soul." I pause.

"Well, then I'll do it, I'll turn into a demon." My voice probably sounded like I was going to change the world; well I would kind of do it. The Sandy Valentine that the world knew would disappear. She would never come back. It would change my and Sebastian and Ciel's world too.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to you don't have to." Sebastian looks down on me. I look back at him.

"I will, if I can stay by you two's side I will do it." Now I sound really excited.

"Well, then we kind of have to do some stuff that might hurt, we might even have to go to hell." Ciel looks at me with worry. '_Hell… I was raised in the south states, how do you think I was raised, hell is not good. It is very bad!_'

"I hope you know that I have lived in the south states, and I was raised that hell, devil or demon is only for sinners." I look at them both. I have a scared look. Both Sebastian and Ciel begins to laugh. Sebastian pulls me down so I lie on him again. Ciel lies down so his head is on my belly. He has this evil grin on his face.

"Well, then you have to be a sinner, since here you are with two demons and talking about becoming a demon yourself, isn't this a funny situasion?" Ciel kisses my belly, I begin to twitch. Sebastian kisses me on the lips. '_Ahhh, when did I get into this?! I'm not going to be part in some threesome!_' I pull out of the kiss.

"Stop it Ciel, you make me very uncomfortable!" I almost scream. Ciel stops and look up at me, the evil grin on his lips.

"I knew I could tease you, if you're going to be with us as a demon you should be used to me doing this." He laughs a short laugh. '_Wah, he's so sweet why is he like this, sex addicted like?_' but he stops. I sit up.

"What's the clock?" I look at the clock on the wall, 8.45 AM. We must have been talking in many hours.

"Well, if we're going to hell you might want to change into more clothes." Sebastian whispers in my ear.

"Which day is it?" I turn to look at Sebastian. He only smiles.

"It's Sunday, hope you don't have any plans on going to church today." He smirks. Without telling he kisses me, short and sweet. I stand up and walk back to my room. Sebastian is right behind me.

"I think you should wear this, it's maybe a nit more inappropriate." Sebastian hands me a small bag, I put it on the bed and open it. I pull out a black dress. It's tight on the top, but the skirt is loosely. I stare at Sebastian.

"You sure?" I ask him. He nods. I walk to the bathroom and change. When I come out Sebastian has a satisfied grin on his lips.

"You look great, black really suits you." He walks over to me and places his arms around my waist. I look down, my cheeks turning crimson.

"What about shoes?" I look into Sebastian's eyes. He smiles. He leans to my ear and whisper.

"You don't need shoes." I look at him with an odd look. '_I'm not going to hell without shoes buddy._'

"You don't want to go without shoes do you?" Sebastian smiles, I nod.

"I won't go without shoes; it doesn't have to be heels just shoes." I laugh at Sebastian's look. He nods and find a pair of black heel shoes. I put them on and feel pretty tall, I reach his shoulder. I stand on my toes and give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I try to whisper into his ear, but he's still too tall. Ciel knocks on the door, and looks into the room.

"You look gorgeous in black." Ciel smiled. I look at Sebastian, he takes my arm in his and we walk towards the door, he also takes his arm around mine.

"Shall we leave then?" I ask with a sigh. I began to think about my childhood, always church and religion. Now it was a stop on that. Suddenly I hear Sebastian and Ciel say something in a foreign language. Probably Latin. Suddenly everything turns black.

"Welcome to hell." I hear Sebastian whisper. When I look around I just see dark colors, mostly reds and blacks. Different things are burning. I can hear whispering, and it's not Sebastian or Ciel. We begin to walk towards a castle.


	6. Chapter 6

At the castle I saw all types of different demons. My grip around Ciel and Sebastian's arm tightened. I found it best to look at the ground instead of up at the demons.

"How is it going down there?" Sebastian whispered to me. I look up at him, my eyes glowing with fright.

"Hold in there, we're soon meeting the king." I heard Ciel whisper up to me, I look down at him and smile a small smile.

"I can make it, luckily I haven't done anything wrong, so if this goes straight to hell I don't need to worry." I heard Sebastian chuckle. I had to smile for myself.

"A good way to lift the tension since we already are in hell." I my smile fades, '_Oh yeah, we're in hell._'

Inside the castle it's almost empty. When we arrived to the door to the throne hall I take a deep breath. I can feel feathers fall on one side of me. I have this feeling that I don't want to look at Sebastian.

"Don't look at me, I'm in my demon form and it's pretty disgusting if we formulate it, I don't want to scare you either." Sebastian whispered.

"Can I look at Ciel?" I ask, very worried.

"Yes, I don't need to change into my demon form." I hear Ciel's answer and sigh in relief. The door opened, I close my eyes and calm myself down. We walk inside to the throne hall. I hear two different clicks on the floor; it had to be my shoes and someone else's, but who?

"Ah, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, why have you come down to hell and me?" I hear a dark voice, it began to laugh.

"And who is this beauty? The soul smells sweet, this is a special one." The voice talked again. I didn't dare to look up at the one with the voice, since I was pretty sure who it was.

"King of hell, I represent you Sandy Valentine, my and Ciel's beloved soul." When Sebastian says my name I feel a thrill go down my spine.

"You can with no harm look up Miss Valentine, I'm pretty sure that the floor isn't much to watch." I heard the devil speak to me. I lift my head so I look straight at the devil.

"How were you raised as a child Sandy?" I feel the thrill in my spine again.

"I was raised Christian or catholic, I'm not quite sure. I was raised in the south states." I'm to frightened to speak loud. I can feel the devils eyes on me.

"Ah, a good girl with other words, do you still believe?" when he said I was a good girl I felt a sort of anger threw my body. When he asked me if I still believed I froze, I didn't know what to say. I hadn't been much of a believer.

"No, I don't believe anymore." I looked straight at the devil. I saw him grin, he laughed a little.

"Oh, so you're not as good as you was, well that's good." The devil looked at Ciel, and smiled.

"So what is it you need permission to?" the devil now looked at Sebastian now.

"We wondered if you could give us permission to turn Sandy into a demon." Sebastian sigh. I wanted to look at him, but I heard his voice in my head '_Don't look at me, I'm in my demon form and it's pretty disgusting if we formulate it, I don't want to scare you either._' So I didn't look at him.

"Well, is she willing to turn into a demon?" The devil looked at Sebastian, Sebastian sigh again.

"Yes, I'm willing to turn into a demon." I answer. It felt wrong since the king didn't look at me but Sebastian. The king looked surprised at me.

"So you're willing to say goodbye to those you love and the life you had?" the king smirked, he must have enjoin to ask me the question.

"I don't know someone who has loved me, my grandmother is dying anyway and my mom abounded me a few days ago." I try my best not to cry, I think I wasn't able to cry anymore. That I had cried my last tears when I got to know that Sebastian and Ciel were demons.

"Hmm… you're really a strong soul I must say, no wonder your soul smells so sweet." The king licked his lip. I looked down on the floor again, but not with my head low, I just moved my eyes.

"Well, I have thought of it and I will give you permission." When I heard what the king said my body froze a little. I sighed quietly.

Now we were headed the place where humans becomes demons. Sebastian had changed back into human form, so I could look at him.

"So when we get to the administration I have to fill in a paper on how I want to feed and different other things?" I ask. My voice had a mocking tone. Sebastian laughed.

"Yes, you're lucky you can choose how you want to be, me and Ciel couldn't." Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah, Sebastian was born a demon I got changed against my will." Ciel now looked at me. I have to smile.

When we arrived the administration I get a paper where I fill different information. I thought it was so many stupid questions. I didn't understand why I had to fill a sheet just so I could get to turn into a demon.

"On the favorite animal write raven." Sebastian sounded like a child.

"Why should I do that?" I look at him with a skeptical look.

"Because, I'm a rave demon and that means that we can match, we can be the same." He sounded so passionate.

"No, I like wolfs better than ravens. And why wouldn't we be the same if I'm a wolf-demon and you're a raven-demon? We're both demons anyway." I look at Sebastian with an irritated look.

"Well, nothing but I want us both to be ravens." Sebastian had a somewhat sad look.

"Well, it's my choice if I want to be a wolf or raven." I touch Sebastian's face, he smiles a little by my gesture. I begin to fill the paper.

Information sheet:

Name: Sandy Valentine

Birth: .1997

Favorite animal: Raven cat Wolf

Way to feed: By drink they're blood. (not to become a vampire)

Powers: Same as Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.

Contracts: No

Signature: Sandy Valentine

When I had filled the paper I hand it in to the administration. We get shown to a private room; I get some clothes to change into. While I'm in the changing room Sebastian gets instructions on how to do it on the _Proper way_. When I'm back in the room Sebastian begins to chant. Suddenly I feel a pain in my whole body. I fall on the floor. While I'm down I can feel a pain in my shoulder, I look up and see a hideous creature.

"Relax it's only me in my demon form." It was Sebastian, but still I couldn't do anything but stare. Sebastian bit my shoulder so it came blood.

"AHHHHHHH! Make it stop!" I scream, the pain is unbearable.

"You're begging to change into a demon; I can't stop the transformation now." Sebastian holds tight around me. I throw myself in every direction, screaming and in constant pain. After what seemed to be hours, I wake up. '_When did I fall asleep? Or got unconscious?_'

"You okay?" Sebastian had his arm tight around me. He is smiling a worried smile.

"I don't know, am I okay?" when I heard my voice I froze, it sounded so different from when I was a human. '_Oh yeah, I'm a demon now!_'

"You suit those eyes." I found Sebastian stare into my eyes, he lets go of me and hands me a mirror. When I see myself I'm shocked. I was paler, my eye wasn't the grey color I always had; they were a rainbow-ish color. Suddenly my eyes turn red and my pupils get slit. I gasp and drop the mirror causing it to break.

"Sebastian" I whine, Curling up like a ball. I feel an odd feeling in my head, it's itchy. When I touch my head I touch some ears. Not on the side, but on top of my head. I quickly stand up and in a split second I'm by the mirror on the wall. I find myself with dark hair almost black with dark wolf ears sticking up from my hair. When I turn I see a furry tail. And first now I can see and feel that my sences was sharpened a lot. I turn to find Sebastian behind me. I look up at him with a scared look. He takes me into a hug.

"It's okay, your inner animal is just not known with the body and has to get everything under control." Sebastian calms me down. But even though my heart is racing. '_Wait what, my heart isn't racing I can't feel it at all!_'

"You're sure about that?" I ask with a motionless tone.

"Yes, I'm sure, shall we now go outside? Ciel has been waiting pretty long now." Sebastian kisses me on the head.

"And by the way, I love your ears." Sebastian whispered in my ear, and then he bit it a little. Not like hurting bite but a loving bit. A thrill goes down my spine, but not because I got scared, it was because I felt loved.

We walk back to where Ciel was waiting; when he saw us come he smiled a wide smile.

"Love your animal features, is it wolf or dog?" Ciel asked me while I gave him a hug. I was barefoot so Ciel reached my neck and shoulder. He began to suck on my neck; he stopped when he was sure he had given me a hickey. '_Why?! Why did he do that?! But still I feel very attracted by what he does, wait what?! No this is not happening! I'm not a t.h.a.t-addicted demon, or am I?_'

We're back in the castle to the devil. The first that happens is that I get a hug from the king.

"Wha-?" I get the tightest hug I've ever had. '_I can't breathe; Oh that's right I kind of don't need to breath or?_'

"Welcome to the family, now since you're a demon you can't be seen on school anymore, people will know that something isn't right anymore with you." The devil king lets go of me.

"We have to find some sort of cover, maybe that you died in a fire somewhere and your body is burnt to the bones, then the bones can get buried." Sebastian was the one who talked. I look at him with a skeptical look.

"Do you really believe that is going to work?" I ask Sebastian while I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, it can work; we just need someone to see that you were at the place." Sebastian smirked. He really liked his plan. I just raise my shoulders. '_Well, we have to try even if it goes to Hell. Why did I use that joke again? It's not funny anymore._'


	7. Chapter 7

We're back in the human world. It was a real big difference from the human world compared to hell. I was pretty sure I was going crazy the first 10 minutes of the bright light. Since my senses also were sharpened it was a bit of a pain to be back in the light.

"Now, you can't go outside of our estate, since of your ears and tail." Sebastian looked me deep in the eyes like of a child who had done something bad.

"Yeah, that would be kind of bad if the humans saw your animal features." Ciel seemed to take everything cool and not be too serious about it.

"Now, I'm sure you're tired after the transformation, after all it was many long slow hours." Sebastian took me up in his arms and carried me up to my room; I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Why do I feel so emotionless?" I look up at Sebastian; I had never felt so empty of emotions.

"Well, demons aren't supposed to have emotions, but after what I have seen everyone have kind of a switch, if you want emotions just turn it on, if not you let it stay off." Sebastian sounded so understanding.

"But again, if you have them off you'll do more horrible stuff than if you have them on, since you won't care if you don't have your emotions." It sounded very right. It had logic. When we reach my room Sebastian put me down on the bed. He walks over to the dresser and begins to search for something. When he finds what he is looking for he walks over to me again. Now I see; its sleep wear for me.

"I'm pretty sure your tired of wearing my shirt as night wear." He hands me the night wear, it's a black tee that looks like it belonged to Sebastian. I look at Sebastian with tilted head and a look that says '_yeah your tee works better than your shirt_.' He begins to laugh a little.

"Yes, it's one of my tees, I hope you don't mind." Sebastian looks at me with a smile. I do a motion with my finger that shows him I want him to come closer. He walks slowly over to me, when he is close enough for my reach I drag him down by the collar of his shirt. I drag him so our lips almost meet.

"No, not at all, I'm pretty sure I never will either." I kiss him, he kisses me back. Now I pull him down upon me.

"Why do you teas me so much?" Sebastian whispers in my ear. He's already heavy breathed.

"It's fun, that's why." I laugh a little. I roll around so I lie upon Sebastian.

"Nope." Sebastian answered; he rolled over so I was under him again. We stop kissing and just look into each other eyes, mine turning red as his does. He cuped my face and caresses my cheek.

"You've really been keeping me waiting; do you know how much I've hold back?" Sebastian is only whispering, but it's loud enough for me. I can hear him loud and clear.

"No, I don't." I move my head to his neck, and begin to kiss it.

'_Why am I doing this?! It's like my body is controlling it self._' 'Oh, but you are or that will say your new self is controlling your body, I hope you're ready to say goodbye to your innocent human self.' Its two voices in my head, the one I'm speaking with now and one other. The other is more dark and controlled, it sounds emotionless. '_Is it really true, that the old me is fading and a new me is coming? Well I'm not the human me anymore, so it has to be true._' '_Of course dear, don't you believe that the one you're trying to be right now died in hell?_' the other voice is asking me in a mocking tone.

"Ah, Sandy if you keep doing that I can't hold back." Sebastian moaned. When the innocent I hear it she tries to stop the body. '_Oh no, I have gotten the control of this body_.' The new demon I stop her in the try. Suddenly one part of me gets empty and the other fills the new empty space. I stop hearing the innocent voice. '_Now, this is rather arousing_.' A dark voice fills my head. So it was the demon self who finally got my body for itself. Well, why do I care, I'm a demon anyways.

"What if I don't want you to hold back?" I ask him, my voice isn't the innocent, it's the demon me.

"You really know how to tease me, I can't stand it." Sebastian pulls me away from his neck. Instead of me kissing him he begins to kiss me. I'm without words. '_What an odd feeling, I've never felt this type of pleasure._' I think for myself and giggle a little.

"Sebastian, maybe I should go to sleep." I make him stop; he looks at me with pleasure in his eyes.

"Well, I hope you'll let me stay with you, love." He whispered the last word into my ear. I get a thrill in the spine.

"Sure, but you'll have to wait I have to changed." I stand up and walk to the bathroom to change.

The next morning I wake up alone. I find a note on the nightstand. It says 'Sandy, when you wake up me and Ciel will be at school. Even though you can't we have to until we have found a new house somewhere else. If you're hungry I have some food for you in the food chamber, it is marked with your name and a note. It has been reported a storm so we will be back earlier than normal. Try not to do anything stupid love. Your Sebastian and Ciel.' I smile. I still have my ears and tail.

"Well, I guess its breakfast time." I get up from the bed and walk to the kitchen. When I get to the food chamber door I see it is locked with a lock. On the bench it's a key and note, the note says 'I locked the door so the food won't get away.' So the food won't get away? '_Ah yeah, I'm a demon and the way I feed is by drinking the blood._' I unlock the lock. I can hear whimpers on the other side of the door.

"Hah, it's fresh." I smirk. I opened the door and see a blond bimbo girl all tide up. I walk into the chamber and take the cloth that's covering her mouth.

"Please, please help me out of here." She had fear in her eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask, I try to sound innocent even though that me had left this body.

"My name is Stefanie, I don't know why I'm here, and I haven't done anything." Her voice cracks.

I see the note, and read it. It says 'Just eat in the chamber; it doesn't matter if it gets a bit dirty in here.'

"Well, it seems that I'm going to get you out" I pause; I try to make her hopeful.

"Really?" her voice rings with happiness and hope.

"Yes, out of this life." I grab her neck and tilt her head to the side, I feel fangs grow out. I chuckle.

"Why do you do this to me?" and that was her last word. I rip over her neck and begin to drink the blood. I drink it with real speed. When I'm done I get a paper towel and find my phone. I call Sebastian's phone. I noticed that I suddenly had his number. He must have written it while I was asleep.

"Yes Sandy, did you like your breakfast?" Sebastian answered.

"Yes, thank you by the way, ehm what shall I do with the corpse?" I ask the question like it was normal.

"Just let it be there, just lock the door and hide the key so you can find it." Sebastian told me.

(_In the phone_)

"Is it Sandy?" I hear Ciel ask.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to her?" Sebastian asked Ciel. I didn't hear a answer but I suddenly hear Ciel.

"Hi Sandy, if you want some clean clothes I have filled the drawer with some, I feel you're the more feminine type so it's more feminine clothes." He sounded very happy.

"'kay, thanks, but now I got to go I need to take a shower, bye" I smile.

"Byeeee." Both of them say bye and I hang up. I put down the phone and turn around. I close the door and lock it. I walk up to my room and take a shower.

Hmm. Maybe I'll wait to change into clean clothes." I talked to myself an evil smirk on my face. When I'm out of the shower I dry myself. When I'm dry I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on Sebastian's tee that I had stained with blood. I walk outside the villa. And before I know anything I'm in my wolf form. And is running into town, I'm smart enough to run outside so no one sees me.

When I'm in the town where the middle class neighborhood is I stop outside one house. One special house. I see the car is parked outside the house so I know the people are home. I see an open window in the living room. I smile a smile that shows all my wolf teeth. My sharp teeth. I turn into my human form and walk down the hill to the backyard of the house. I can't hear someone on the first floor so I break the kitchen window and jump in. I hear feets rush down the stairs, the come into the kitchen and gasps.

"Sandy, what the hell are you doing here?" the person looks at me with a horrified look.

"Hi mom." Is the only thing I say.


	8. Chapter 8

My mom looked at me all scared. I let my ears and tail come out and she gasps.

"What in heaven's name has happened to you?" my mom still stood in the door to the kitchen.

"Heh, so you want to know about me after you threw me out, how pathetic!" I look at mom with a killing look. She looks at me and sees the bloody tee.

"Why do you just wear a tee?" my mom tries to sound like that is what she is most worried about.

"Oh, you mean the bloody tee, I hope you like it since now you're going to be a part of it." I laugh so I show of my fangs. I hear a click in the door. Both I and mom look at the door.

"Ops, the door is locked, how are you going to escape?" I look at her with innocent eyes; she walks a few steps back and gasps.

"You-you're eyes, they're like of a cat." My mom barley whispering. Now I walk towards her. She turns around and run towards the door. When she tries to open it she gets no way. She looks at where I had been standing to not see me. She gets more a terrified look on her face while she tries to open the door.

"You're looking for me?" I shove her against the wall. She whimper.

"Now don't you try get out of this house, I want to play murderer a little longer." I let go of her and she runs straight up to the second floor.

"Oh mother, you shouldn't have done that now we can only play for a little while." I walk up the stairs, slowly. I'm making sure she can hear every step I take. When I'm up I take a deep breath and find out where she is.

"Heh; hiding in my old room?" I walk towards the door; I can smell she is blocking the door with her own body weight. I walk over to the door and hit my hand threw it so it breaks. She whimpered again and run into my room to hide behind the bed. I walk in the room slowly.

"Oh mother, I had hoped you could make this a little more fun." I talk to her with a mocking tone. She just reacts by letting tears flow down her cheeks. I look at her with disgust in my eyes. I walk to her and stand so we're in eye height. I look at her and take a grip around her neck. She makes a sound when her throat gets blocked.

"I'm not going to strangle you; I'll rather just let you bleed to death." I smile a sugar sweet smile to her. She whimpered and goes back wards against a wall. I let out my claws and slowly began to rip open her belly-chest area. I almost tear where her heart is.

"Oh, now I'll let you stay here, and here is the phone." I hand her the house phone. My finger prints wouldn't be found on it.

"If you survive I will come for you, but you never know when." I laugh and stand up.

"You can't just leave me bleed like this." My mom's voice cracks.

"That's why I left you the phone, so you can call someone." I look at her over my shoulder. She has begun to call the police. I hear a man answer and smile.

"Hello, please help me, my daughter has tortured me", she cries out," She has cut my belly open and I'm bleeding, she just walkes around like nothing has happened." She doesn't say a word more because I in a split second tear open chest so I can see her heart. She screams and I take the phone. Surprisingly she is still alive.

"Yes, the call is long enough for you to find where it is, the window in the kitchen is broken and one of the bedrooms is a bloody mess." I hung up before the police man gets to say anything. My mom has turned around so she isn't looking at me. I walk downstairs and get pined to the wall.

"Why have you done this?!" I'm facing an angry Sebastian.

"Because, she made me suffer now I'm going to make her suffer." I laugh, and look at him with an innocent smile. He sighed, he takes me up in his arms and runs through the backdoor and no one sees us. Right when we're all out of sight the police came followed by an ambulance. I rest my head against his shoulder while we're moving back to the villa.

"Now you'll go and take a shower, you have to get the blood of." Sebastian set me down when we're in the hall. I walk to my bathroom and take another shower. When I'm out I change into the clothes I had found earlier. I walk out of the bathroom, not wanting to go out since Sebastian looked very angry at me. When I came out of the bathroom

"Why did you do that?" Sebastian is lying on my bed. I walk to the bed and sit down with my back against him. I feel his arms around my waist, pulling me down so I lie next to him.

"Why did you do it?" He rests his head at the back of my neck.

"I don't know" I whisper, I didn't really know why I did.

"I guess it was anger, I'm not sure." I turn around so I face him. I feel one lonely tear fall down my cheek. Why did I do it? I cling to Sebastian's chest; I almost let my claws out so he can't pull me away. When Sebastian takes his arms around me I get a little calmer.

"What has happened with me?" I whisper to myself.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Sebastian answered me, I begin to cry.

"Shh, don't cry, I believe it has something about you're transformation to a demon." Sebastian tries to comfort me.

"Do you remember what I said about turning your emotions on and off?" Sebastian asks into my hair. I nod, I remembered.

"Did you feel lots anger when you did it?" I pull out to look at Sebastian when he had asked me.

"Yes, lots of anger." I respond quietly. I look at him with a questioning look.

"Well, then we know that it might be that you're a demon now, almost everything gets stronger." Sebastian cups my face. And suddenly a light gets turned on in my head. Of course, emotions gets stronger and worse to control. It made sense in my head.

"I thought that we might could move to the manor in England" Ciel looks at Sebastian by the table the next morning. I just sit there and read the papers. The case about my mom hadn't been said anything about in the paper, luckily.

"Yes young master, I agree, we can live there for a while and now it's the perfect time." Sebastian looked at Ciel with a serious look. They both look at me.

"Sandy, do you have anything against us moving to England?" Ciel looks at me with a serious look. I shake my head. Now I could really need to get away from this town, it didn't matter if we leaved the country either.

"When did you think of going?" Sebastian looked back at Ciel.

"Well, I can get us an private yet so, tonight?" Ciel looked questioning at Sebastian.

"I'm ready; we'll just need to write us out of school." Sebastian Stands up and walks toward the office.

"Sandy, I hope you can manage to pack today, the faster we leave the better." Ciel saw at me with a strict look in his eye. I nod and stand up.

"I'll go and do it now." I talk very low voiced. I felt that I should be a little quiet for a while. I walk up to my room and begin to pack. It wasn't much. I had by one or other reason taken the mac back to my mom's house and left it there. I had everything on a memory key. I sat down on the bed. I hadn't felt this lonely ever before. Not even when everyone ignored me in middle school. I was tired and drained. I look at my phone. I had changed number so my mom couldn't call me anymore. I had gotten many emails and other stuff from people from my school. All of them was about my mom and that she had survived a killer and a lot of stuff.

The same night we were headed for the airport. We had locked the villa and wasn't on high school in this town anymore. The school had gotten a message that because of what had happened to my mom I had moved to my dad and that they had moved back to England. I sat in the backseat watching at everything outside the car. It was really pretty here.

When we arrived the airport I was very worried for my ears and tail. What if they came out in public?

"Then we just tell them it's a cosplay." I heard Sebastian whisper to me. I smile a small smile to him and nod. We walked to our private yet. I took a seat by the window and was a bit in the back. I sat a little lonely away.

"Why so far away Sandy?" Ciel looked at me with a sweet look.

"I want to be a little alone, kind of." I smile a '_trying to be sweet_' smile. And the rest of the flight I sat there like a statue, just looking out. I felt guilty for having us to move to another country. I felt evil for letting this happen.

When we arrived England we had an hour to drive to the manor. I still sat in the backseat looking out the window. As on the plane I was like a statue. Ciel had looked back at me many times with a worried look. Sebastian also used to once in a while, but not often since he was driving.

"Sandy, we're soon at the manor, I hope you want to relax since here it's really quiet." Ciel tried to lift the mood. Or my mood, they're mood wasn't like mine. I look at him with a faded smile.

"Yeah, I'll just stay at my room I'm a little jetlagged." I turn back to the window, now I can see a big manor. It's huge. I got pretty interested when I see it.

When they had showed me all the rooms and my new bedroom I thank them and lock myself inside my bedroom. Using the excuse that I had jetlag.


	9. Chapter 9

The next weeks I was still locked up in my room. Of course it was I that had locked me up. And every day I got the same question.

"Sandy, are you okay? You've been in your room for quite some time now." Sebastian was worried, I couldn't blame him. I'm pretty sure everyone would get worried if someone didn't eat or drink but just sit in their room all alone. I looked at the door; I looked at it until I heard him sigh.

"I'll guess your okay, but if you're hungry just come down." He walked away from the door. I lie down on the couch again. I closed my eyes for a moment. I did sleep sometimes, but not much. I did look in the mirror a few times and by one or other reason I had gotten bags under my eyes. And I had really dark circles too.

It had almost been a month since we had arrived England and I had locked myself in the bedroom. '_Now, now I need to talk with someone._' I thought for myself. I had stood in front of the window and looked out when I saw a man walk towards the mansion. He looked up at my window and looked at me with a curious look. I walked away from the window and to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I really needed some makeup. But first I needed a shower. After I was done in the shower I dried my hair and began to cover my black circles. When I was done I looked much better. It didn't look like I had been locked up in my room for almost a month.

I walked down stairs. I was causal dressed, just a simple black dress. When I came to what seemed to be the living room I saw the man sit with Ciel and Sebastian, they were talking. Sebastian looked in my direction and stood up. He walked over to me and gave me a fast kiss on the lips. When he pulled out of the kiss my eyes glowed with shock.

"Do you know how much I've missed that?" Sebastian whispered in my ear. I look at him with surprised eyes. I slightly shake my head.

"Ah Sandy, you've finally come down, now this is an old friend of me and Sebastian." Ciel looked at the guest. The guest turns around and looked at me. He had golden eyes that were framed with glasses. He had the same skin color as Sebastian, ivory. His hair was black.

"Hello, my name is Claude; it's a pleasure to meet you." Claude said, he sounded calm.

"Oh hello, I'm Sandy; it's nice to meet you too." I smiled a short smile. I looked at Sebastian; he understood that I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Sebastian looked at Claude and Ciel. Ciel nod and look at me with a worried look. He turns back to Claude and begins to talk about a person named Alois. Me and Sebastian walk out to the hall.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian looks me in the eyes.

"Who's that?" I point at the door. I addressed to Claude.

"Oh, that's Claude; he's an old friend of me and Ciel." He smiled, like he remembered old memories.

"Key, who is Alois then? I look at him with somewhat angry eyes.

"Alois is Claude's master; I hope you sensed that he is a demon." He looked at me wondering.

"Okay, but the name seems so old." I got cut off by the door getting opened. In comes a blond boy with sky blue eyes.

"Hey Sebastian, how are you?" the boy shouted, when he saw me he ran over to us taking a close look at me.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with big eyes.

"Lord Trancy, this is Sandy Valentine a new demon in our household." Sebastian smiled at this boy, Alois. I just look at Sebastian and this Alois. The door to the living room gets opened and both Ciel and Claude come out.

"CIEL!" Alois runs to Ciel and gives him a tight hug.

"Alois, can you let go of me?" Ciel sounded more or less suffocated. Alois lets go of Ciel.

"I'm so happy that you let us stay with you, you know demons got to keep together." Alois sounded very happy. '_Wait what, they're staying here with us?!_' I froze. Alois looks at me with tilted head.

"Is she okay?" He looks at Claude who apparently is standing next to me. I can see in the corner of my eye that he raises his shoulders. I can feel Sebastian's hands on my cheeks.

"Sandy, you're okay?" he asked worried. 'Well, I didn't know that we were going to have others in the mansion so I'm kind of shocked!' My thoughts scream in my head. Now I see that Alois has come closer waving in front of my face like checking if I can see him. In the next second I feel a pair of lips kiss me on the cheek. It seems that Alois has kissed my cheeks. I feel my cheeks heathen up a bit. Slightly turning pink.

"I just need to sit down for a moment." I whisper. We all walk to the living room and I sit down on the couch. Ciel sits on one side and Alois on the other. Sebastian and Claude in the couch on the other side. Ciel is holding my hand to calm me. Alois is just looking at me while he talks about how fun it would be and something about sleep overs.

"I hope you know I'm a girl?" I slightly turn my head to Alois, he just giggles.

"Of course silly, but we can still have sleep overs; you can sleep in the middle and then me and Ciel on the edge." He smiled a wide smile. I could hear Ciel chuckle a little for himself.

"So you mean I'm going to sleep in a bed with two boys?" I look at Alois with a skeptically look.

"You don't seem to be as old as I'm, how old are you?" I ask Alois, tilting my head.

"I'm 14 years old, in human years." Alois smile and again kiss me on the cheek, but now he lets out his tongue and licks my cheek. I pull away and kind of fall on Ciel.

"What in heaven's sake are you doing?" I look at Alois with an incredulous look.

"I just tasted you, you taste really sweet." Right when he said that sentence Sebastian was over with us, in the next second I was on the other side on Sebastian's lap.

"Forget it lord Trancy, she's not yours to taste." Sebastian growled at the blond boy. Alois looking with disbelieving.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He muttered, utterly shocked. I look at Sebastian.

"Sebastian can I might sit down on the couch?" I move uncomfortable on Sebastian's lap. He hugs me tightly not letting go.

"Sebastian, now please." I said to him with a strict voice. He loosens the hug, but not letting go of me. I sigh and in a split second I'm on the other side of the table behind the couch. I lean over between Ciel and Alois's heads. I look at Sebastian with an irritated look in my eyes. I tilt my head.

"Now, why don't we have a sleepover tonight?" Alois stand up with excitement. I see Ciel lift his shoulders.

"Why not, Sandy hasn't been really social lately so it might be a good idea." Ciel crosses his arms over the chest. I look at him, with shocked eyes.

"Then it's decided, we'll have a sleepover." Alois walk to the back of the couch to me.

"We can stay up all night and watch scary movies and eat lots of popcorn." Alois put's on arm around me. '_Oh crap, now I can't turn, so a sleep over it is._'

"Great." I say with a slight concern in my voice.

"Heh, Olé!" I have to smile of Alois; he made this attempt to dance with nothing. I giggle a little.

"We'll make the preparations, its 7 PM anyways so it wouldn't be too early to do so." Both Sebastian and Claude spoke. It was a bit scary on how they did speak on the same time, like they had practiced on doing so.

"Yes, Sandy, Ciel we have to go and chose what to wear." Alois takes mine and Ciel's hands and drag us to the second floor. He was really feminine like.

We had used one hour to choose what to wear; it was more Alois who choose what to wear. I and Ciel just had to live with Alois's decisions. I have to admit, he choose something really cute to me. I really liked the nightgown he chooses to me.

"Perfect, you look really cute." Alois smiles.

"That sounds something Lizzy would say." Ciel commented to Alois. While Alois smiles at what Ciel said I just looked at them, not understanding a thing. '_Who's Lizzy?_' I thought for myself. I shake the thought away. Why would I care?

We choose to sleep in Ciel's room since it was the biggest. Alois just dragged me so I stumbled in my feet's and fell on the bed. Alois giggled of me. I looked at him with a killing look. He stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Finally I got to know how to writte these. So now I have reached the 10th Chapter:D I'm really happy that I managed it so far. So yeah thanks for the suport I have gotten, it was much more than I had hoped for, so thanks:) So the storie has gone really slow, I know I know. But I'm trying to do the next after this much more interesting. If it's something that you want to happen it's just to give me a review and I can see what I can do. Since it's not only for me to enjoy, but it's also you, my readers so just say what you would like to read and I can see if that will fit in the storie or if I can make it fit.**

**Sandora Naito:3**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt very safe. The reason was Alois and Ciel. Alois had his arms around my shoulder, his hands on my chest. Ciel had his arms around my waist. And they we're both sound asleep. Alois's chin was rested on top of my head, I felt his calm breaths. Ciel on the other hand had rested his head right underneath my breasts. '_I hope he feels lucky_' I though harshly. I heard a quiet knock on the door. The two boys heard it too, because they just hugged me tighter.

"What? I'm still sleepy." Ciel mumbled. I heard Alois say something like "Mmph, me too." The door slowly opened.

"We're so sorry for waking you up, but its noon." It was Sebastian. '_But, he's just I'm not a we're, ohh yeah it's also Claude._' I sigh.

"Wait, what its noon?!" I was shocked, how could I have slept until noon? Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, its noon, are you shocked?" I see Sebastian followed by Claude come in. They both make an expression that shows that they thought it was cute how the three of us lied in the bed. Ciel opened his eyes. Moving his head up, so it was right under my chin. Alois moved his hands to the side.

"I could lie like this forever." I heard Ciel sigh.

"Yeah me too." Alois answered. I look at Sebastian for help, but instead he and Claude had lied down on the bed. One on each side. '_Why?! This doesn't feel right_.'

"You really want us to get up don't you?" Ciel was irritated; I could hear it in his voice.

"You know you're not allowed on the bed." Ciel sounded really angry now. I saw Sebastian and Claude stand up. Claude walked over to the other side. Ciel sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Alois let's go of me and I sit up too. I stretch my back. I can feel Alois sit up; I feel one hand under my chin, moving my head. I faced Alois and he gave me a kiss on the lips, right out of the blue. When he pulls back I look at him shocked. Another hand moving my head to face Ciel. He also planted a kiss on my lips, but only that ours lasted longer.

"Now now, let the girl breath." I heard Claude comment. Ciel pulled out and looked at Claude with a killing look. Before he turns back to me for another kiss I have jumped out of bed. I had actually ran into the bathroom.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Ciel sounded very confused. I heard Alois giggle.

"She ran into the bathroom." Sebastian walked towards the door slightly knocking.

"You're alright?" Sebastian opened the door and walked in, closing the door. '_Why didn't I lock it?_' he walked over to me and took my right hand into his. He moved my left hand to his cheek. I chuckled. He smiled. When I took my hand away he leaned in and kissed me. A slow, long and sweet kiss.

"Sandy, I hope you know that I love you." Sebastian whispered after the kiss, before our lips again met.

"Saying that you love makes me feel warm, I love you really much too Sebastian." I closed my eyes. Sebastian rested his forehead against mine.

"Is something wrong?" I opened my eyes to look at Sebastian's worried face. I smile a faded smile.

"No, I just rested a little." My head felt suddenly heavy, I close my eyes and then it's when everything goes black. I must have passed out.

When I open my eyes the room I'm in is dark, I look around. '_I'm alone?_' just when I thought the thought the door opens a little.

"Sandy, are you awake?" It's Alois. He walks over to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm awake." My voice sounds sleepy. He crawls up on the bed. Again the door opens. Now it's Ciel.

"Alois, I said you had to wait for me!" Ciel tried to sound angry. But when he looked at me he smirked.

"Ah your awake, that's good to see." Ciel also crawled up.

"Good that your awake, because then we can go to the pond, today its great weather to bath and swim." Ciel glowed with excitement. I know I still have the same nightgown as before I passed out. I got up and walked to the window to draw the curtains. When I looked outside it truly was nice weather. I smiled.

"When are we going?" I turn to look at the two boys on my bed.

"We planned to go when you had woken up, so now." Alois smiled. '_Wait, I don't have swimwear._' I wrinkled my forehead; Alois must have understood because he stood up and dragged me to his room. '_Wah, wait no, stop Alois!_'

"I'll help you find swimwear, I knew you didn't have any so I got Claude and Sebastian to get some cute ones, now go try these." When we had reached Alois's room he gave me a bag with swimsuits and accessories. I tried them and showed him. He didn't like any of them; we had almost given up when I tried the last one. A blue swimsuit with frills. I must admit it was rather cute.

"Ahh! That's it, now with the accessories." Alois got all exited. When I came out with the accessories he almost jumped up and down. It was a simple straw hat with a blue silk ribbon, very cute indeed.

"Yes, that is totally it." Alois gave me a tight hug.

"Now I'll go and change, you just go down the others are waiting." That was the last thing I heard of him before he closed the door. I walked down; I had a loose dress on so I wasn't so exposed. Everyone was waiting downstairs. When I saw Ciel I froze, we had matching swimsuit, only that his was without frills and for boys. '_ALOIS! What have you done?!_' just when I though the thought Alois came down. He had the same swimsuit for boys without frills, only purple. I looked at him with furious eyes. Sebastian came up to me, when I looked at him my head calmed a little. He took my hand into his and we walked down the stairs.

"Let's go to the pond now, shall we?" Sebastian smiled a wide smile. I couldn't bear to not smile.

When we reached the pond I was looking for a private place so I could take of my dress. Walked behind some bushes. When I had taken of my dress and taken on the hat I walked back. When I reached the others I began to blush rosy.

"Awww, Sandy you look so cute." Sebastian came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Followed by one from Ciel and Alois. I blushed even more, now turning crimson. I felt really embarrassed by one or other reason.

"Well, why don't we go and swim." Ciel reached for my arm and we walked to the pond. I didn't go so much out; the water reached my hips when I sat down. Even though I loved to bath I wasn't in such a mood to really go out.

"Don't you want to go and swim?" I heard Claude behind me. He was the only one who wasn't in the water. I turn my head to look at him.

"No, I'm not in a mood to swim." I smile a fade smile. I turn my head and close my eyes. I let the weak sunlight move over my face. I sigh, it was so quiet here. I really relaxed, but then someone dragged my foot and I fell backwards. Luckily the water wasn't deep. When I hit the water I heard a small splash. I had left my hat by the towels so it wouldn't get soaked. When I sit up again I see Sebastian. He is laughing, he laughs so hard that it looks like he is suffocated. I kick his leg so he stops.

"I'm sorry Sandy; I didn't mean to soak you." He smiled an apologizing smile.

"Hmpf." I turn my head in a joking way; I tried to look like I was angry at him.

"Sandy, please don't be angry." Sebastian walked over to me. I turn my head in a dramatic way, and look at him with smile. He begins to laugh. He sits down behind me and drags me down so I was leaned up against him.

"You're good at acting; I must say I thought you were really angry at me." He takes his arms around me. I move my head, I try to look at his face, but the only thing I see is his chin.

"I hope that you don't mind to sleep in my bed tonight, I'm a bit worried because of the pass out." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I blush a faint blush. My eyes widened.

"Well, it all depends." I look at him. I wanted to say no, since I didn't want anything to happen.

"Nothing dirty in mind, I just don't want to leave you alone, that's all." Sebastian leans closer to my face. He lightly presses his lips against mine.

When we're walking back to the mansion I see some wild roses. I walk to them and take one. I didn't remember that it had thorns.

"Ouch!" I had touched one of the thorns and was now bleeding. Sebastian ran over to me, he saw my finger and began to lick the blood. After a little while he slightly bit his own finger and touched the wound. Our blood blended together. He moves his finger and licks away the blood on his finger. I lick my own finger. When the blood is removed I see that the wound is gone. '_Huh, it's healed?_' I look shocked at the finger and then Sebastian.

"Our blood can heal us, but your demon powers aren't 100% full so you heal a lot slower." Sebastian looked serious, much more than he had been for a while, at least when I have seen him. I nod. I was beginning to get really fascinated of being a demon. I hadn't actually given it much thought. I was curious about myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So I know that I haven't updated the story in a while, but i have had an hard time to writte something so it woudn't go over and over. I hope that this will make you cry because I am sobbing just thinking about this chapter. It's making my eyes filled With tears. I haven't had much inspiration and I want to writte and update this as much as I can, but i need inspiration:/ So if I'm not as active on updating you know why it is:) So I finaly got this Chapter written. It took me a much longer time that i normally use to. Hopefully it will be great caused of the time I used on it. So it's just to give me feedback bacause then it's easier for me to writte something good. Yeah thanks:D**

**-SandoraNaito**

* * *

Claude began to walk towards us. His eyes had begun to glow pink. I heard Sebastian move, after a few seconds he was in front of me.

"Claude, you got to keep yourself calm or I will kill you." Sebastian growled towards Claude. He stopped, but was still looking at me with his pink eyes. He looked like I was going to be his lunch. I shiver. Ciel and Alois came behind me and linked my arms together with their. Now Claude couldn't do anything to me.

"Claude, you're not going to kill Sandy." Alois commanded Claude. His voice was so strict. Not normal to Alois. It actually didn't suit him that much, he was such a lively boy and I had never seen him angry.

"Yes your highness." Claude bowed. When he looked up again his eyes were his normal golden ones. Even thought he was calmed Ciel, Alois and Sebastian was very protective. I stand up from the ground.

"Let's just walk back to the mansion." I say quietly. I get a feeling that I didn't want to be alone with Claude. When he asked me why I wasn't swimming his behavior had been normal, maybe a little more tensed. I wasn't sure.

"Yes, let's head back." Sebastian looks at Claude; his face was filled with rage. He had tried to kill me. When we walk towards the mansion Ciel and Alois suddenly shoves me down to the ground. Sebastian turns and meets Claude. I heard a slight sound of silver wear. Right over me, Ciel and Alois stands Claude and Sebastian leaned against each other. They're trying to get each other away from me, but the on did it to protect me and the other to kill. Sebastian gets Claude's golden silver wear flying towards a tree with his own silver ones. The tree gets slit in two.

"Come Sandy, we have to get you somewhere safe." Ciel and Alois drag me away. When we have stumbled up on our feet we begin to run.

"Where are we going?" I ask under my breath. I was begging to get breathless. '_I didn't think demons got breathless._' I thought while we rush up the stairs. Why had Claude began to fight with Sebastian? Alois had commanded him not to kill me, so he kind of broke the command.

"Alois I hope you know that Sebastian must kill Claude, we can't have him around if he's a threat against Sandy." Ciel glared at Alois with a somewhat worried eye. Alois got a sad look on his face, he was thinking. He nods.

"We must protect Sandy." Alois's grip around my arm tightens. My heart feels heavy, my stomach tightens. Alois had to sacrifice his demon butler just to keep me safe. I was followed with guilt wherever I went. Suddenly we rush into a room; I was unsure which room it was. I could see some chairs. The two boy let's go of my arm and I sit down. The blond boy sat down beside me. The blunette walked to a book shelf and took out a thin book.

"I don't want you to feel guilt Sandy, its Claude's own fault." Alois looks me deeply into the eyes. I smile a fade smile. I sigh. '_I'm sorry Alois; I hope you can forgive me for having your butler killed._' The thought rushes threw my head.

After a while of waiting we hear running feet down the hall. I tightened every muscle in my body. Was it Claude who was coming? The steps come closer and for every step my body gets more and more tens. Suddenly the door opens and I jump up in fright. I fall of the chair with a yelp. In comes Sebastian rushing.

"Sandy are you alright?" He comes over to me with a worried face. I chuckle under my breath.

"If I had a penny for each time someone asked me that." I smile a fade smile and nod.

"Where is Claude?" Ciel stands up. I hadn't seen him sit down.

"Is he dead?" Alois asks calmly. I was surprised that he asked the question with ease.

"He's in the garden, but he isn't dead, yet." Sebastian looks at the two boys with a furious, but still calm look.

"Good, I want to kill him, he didn't follow my orders and now it's time to punish him." Alois glares at the floor. He sounded so deadly serious. Both of the boys run out of the room. Ciel was apparently going help Alois to kill Claude. Sebastian sits down on floor and drags me onto his lap, hugging me tight.

"Sebastian-" my voice trails off. "What are you doing" I get cut off by Sebastian kissing me. I melt into the kiss; our lips were just as if they were made for each other.

"I'm sorry Sandy; I shouldn't have dragged you into this world." He whispers in between the kisses. The last kiss before our lips parts was the longest and sweetest and most sensual kiss of all I have gotten from Sebastian.

"I can't forgive myself for have dragged you into all this." He leans his head against my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him.

"You silly demon, why don't you understand? I'm thankful for this." I begin to stroke his back. Why was he so sweet? '_I would like to see how it would be to have him as my master._' I think for myself. I must smirk.

"Why? Why are you thankful for getting in danger?" Sebastian whispers, he is still leaned against my shoulder. I stay quiet. '_Why am I thankful for getting in danger?_' it was a hard question.

"Because, then I could stay by your side, forever, because I love you-" I trail off. This was the first time I had said I loved him. Of course I had said I loved him, but this time it was really special.

"Oh Sandy, why did you fall in love with a demon?" Sebastian asks me. '_Yes, I fell in love with a demon, and I don't regret it._'

"It was destined to happen, and I don't even care that our love made me a demon, because I would get to stay with you…forever, because I do love you." I look at him. Sebastian lifts his head. I smile a half smile.

"I want you to be happy Sandy, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, I want to be the one to give you the love you need, I want to be the only one who gets to touch you, and I want you to be mine." He locked his lips with mine. A tear slid down my cheek. '_Oh Sebastian, why do you say these things?_' out of the blue I begin to sob a little.

"What is it?" Sebastian looks at me, thinking he was the reason I began to sob. But he was.

"Saying these things makes me so happy, and-" Sebastian cuts me off with a new kiss.

After what seemed to be hours Alois and Ciel walked in, their arms linked together. The blunette was lightly blushing and had a smile on his face. I look at the two boys with kind wonder.

"Are you in love or something?" I ask them, I try to make a teasing voice. They both just grin. Suddenly Alois plants his lips on Ciel's. It was a long lip lock. And when Alois lets go Ciel's blush is even brighter.

"Alois, you make it too obvious." Ciel giggles.

"I don't care what they think of us, I just care about what you think of us." Alois said with passion. I smile a wide smile that goes from ear to ear.

"Young master, is it love I see in your eye?" Sebastian asks with a calm voice. Not that he could say anything. Not that I could say anything either. I was pretty sure everyone in this room was in love.

"S-shut up, that's none of your business." Ciel muttered. Alois gasps in a dramatic manner.

"Are you ashamed of our love?" Alois asks with so much overdoing that it couldn't be more obvious.

"N-no of course not Alois." Ciel muttered. His blush turning scarlet. I must smile, they were really cute together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is the matter with Claude taken care of." Sebastian wraps his arm around me. '_Why did you destroy this beautiful moment stupid?_' I thought. My angry though vanished fast though.

"Yes, it didn't take long either." Alois answered.

We had been sitting in silence for a couple of hours. The two boys had been sitting in their own room in privacy while I and Sebastian just were in the living room. I lied cuddled up against him. I must have fell asleep because I found myself wake up by Sebastian whispering to me.

"Are you asleep?" He whispered.

"Not anymore, but it's okay since it's you." I smile a little and stretch out so I can kiss him on the cheek. He stands up and I have to sit up.

He goes down to one knee in front of me; he takes my hand in his. He takes a small box out of his pocket. He opens it and…

"Sandy Valentine, I want to know if you will be mine for eternity, and if you want to make me the happiest demon in hell and on earth," he pauses "I love you to over the moon, threw heaven, and way down past hell,

Sandy Valentine will you marry me?"

Sebastian looks at me with love full eyes. I feel tears slid down my face.

"Sebastian, this is so sudden, I will have to say…"


End file.
